<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Statue in the Park by ChainSmokesPens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186922">The Statue in the Park</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainSmokesPens/pseuds/ChainSmokesPens'>ChainSmokesPens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Flash Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainSmokesPens/pseuds/ChainSmokesPens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: [WP] You've always been drawn to the statue in the park. The one of a man pressed against a door, as if holding it shut. The door is almost open, the thinnest crack between it and the frame beginning to show. Only, you could swear that when you last visited, the door was fully closed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Statue in the Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The marble man stood, as he always did, weight forward, chest and arms pressing against a magnificent marble door. The wrinkles around his mouth fleshed out the pressure exerted on his grit teeth. An artery was crafted to bulge from his neck, arms, and palms, emphasizing his push. Looking even closer, little droplets of sweat had been carved onto him. What had the sculptor intended when he crafted this? What was on the other side of the door.</p><p>I could see it. Through the crack I could see the other side. But, I've examined this statue hundreds of times. From the time I was learning how to walk, hand-in-hand with my father as we spent time in the park. I was married here; my wife and I took photos in front of it, the statue harboring nostalgia to both of us.</p><p>And in the three decades between those events, the door remained shut. Doubt was the first thing in my mind. Maybe it'd always been a little open. I shook the thought from my head.</p><p>The only reasonable conclusion, in spite of all natural laws, was that in the time since the statue's construction, many times longer than the time I'd know it, it wasn't crafted to resemble a man closing a door. It was keeping a door shut.</p><p>I peeked into the crack.</p><p>What was on the other side?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>